gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oathkeeper (episode)
"Oathkeeper" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Game of Thrones. It is the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 27, 2014. It was written by producer Bryan Cogman and directed by Michelle MacLaren. Plot Summary At Meereen Missandei teaches Grey Worm how to speak the Common Tongue. Dany commands them to infiltrate Meereen disguised as slaves and convince the slaves to rise against their masters, providing them with weapons.The uprising is successful and Dany orders the crucifixion of 163 of the masters, just like the 163 children on the road to Meereen had been crucified. At King's Landing During the sword training, Bronn implores Jaime to visit his brother Tyrion in the dungeon. Jaime does visit Tyrion. Tyrion tells Jaime that he has nothing to do with the murder of Joffrey. Jaime tells Tyrion that Cersei offers a knighthood to whomever captures Sansa Stark. Tyrion insists that Sansa has nothing to do with the murder. Olenna tells Margaery that she is about to leave for Highgarden and that Cersei will turn Tommen against Margaery, if Margaery doesn't act fast. Margaery enters Tommens chambers, slipping past the kingsguard and effectively seduces him in a half sexual, half maternal way. She puts into Tommens mind the idea that one day she will be his and they might as well learn to like each other. She kisses him on the forehead and leaves. Appearances :Main: Oathkeeper/Appearances First *Ser Pounce *Morag *Craster's last son *Night's King Deaths *Great Master 1 Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn *with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Burn Gorman as Karl Tanner *Noah Taylor as Locke *Dominic Carter as Lord Janos Slynt *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Luke Barnes as Rast *Dean-Charles Chapman as Prince Tommen Baratheon *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Josef Altin as Pypar *Brenock O'Connor as Guymon *Emilio Doorgasingh as a slave master *Reece Noi as a slave *Philip Philmar as a elder slave *Ross Mullan as a White Walker *Richard Brake as White Walkers' master *Deirdre Monaghan as Morag *Robert Goodman as Valyrian slave *Karl Jackson as an Unsullied *Jane McGrath as Craster's wife *Aeryn Walker as Craster's wife *Cheryl Lester as Craster's wife *Will Fortune *Jon Freeman Cast notes *13 of 26 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Charles Dance (Tywin Lannister), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Conleth Hill (Varys), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), Rose Leslie (Ygritte), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Snow), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), and Carice van Houten (Melisandre) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes * The name of the episode comes from Oathkeeper, the name Brienne gives to the first Valyrian steel sword made from Ice. * The image of the White Walker reflecting off of the ice is one of the images that Bran saw in his vision in "The Lion and the Rose". * The mysterious White Walker that was seen at the end of episode was first identified as the infamous Night's King. However the HBO official statement was later retracted, making it unclear if that is his real identity. In the books *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: **Chapter 57, Daenerys V: Daenerys sends her Unsullied through the sewers to conquer Meereen. **Chapter 61, Sansa V: Littlefinger tells Sansa aboard the ship to always keep your foes confused. **Chapter 72, Jaime IX: Jaime sends Brienne on a mission to find Sansa Stark. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: **Chapter 4, Bran I: Bran wargs into Summer and soon finds five dead bodies of Night's Watch brothers, who are presumed to be five of the Betrayers. Memorable quotes Jaime Lannister - "It is the duty of the Lord Commander to fill those pages and there's still room left in mine." Bronn - "You want to fight pretty or you want to win?" Image gallery References Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes